Bree's Choice
by Mia-Teresa-Davenport
Summary: What if Bree's attack from Victor Krane was more serious and stronger? What will happen to her? And when Douglas makes an offer she can't refuse, what will she do? Will she stay with her family or leave with Douglas? Continuation and AU to Taken. *Contains Brase and Hurt!Dark/Evil!Bree!* *Rated hard T for family/self angst, swearing, blood, fights, and dark themes.* *OOC AND AU*
1. Beginning

When Bree smashed into the wall on the other side of the lab due to Victor Krane's attack, all she could see was white streaking across her vision as she gasped for breath, feeling the air get sucked out of her lungs. She desperately tried to get the much needed air back into her lungs, but it felt as if the world was spinning too fast for her, even faster than she could run. She's faintly aware of her brother's screaming her name in shock and fear, but it feels like she's underwater, and she can't hear anything but the sound of her own pain prickling throughout her body. The pain froze her limbs as she crumpled to the ground, unable to hear or see or do anything as she lays there, her brown hair pooling in front of her face, momentarily frozen.

She groaned, and is faintly aware of Adam yelling in outrage, tackling Krane so that he falls into the hole, Adam clinging onto him with his super strength.

She can hear muffled grunts and punches finding their marks. She can also faintly hear Krane grunting and Adam yelling at the top of his lungs that if he touches Bree again, he'll be dead before he can even blink an eye.

She tries to get up, but the pain in her body washes over her every time she tries to move.

She can feel black spots swirl around her vision, demanding her to let go, and that it's pointless to hold on to consciousness, and she gasps weakly before everything goes black.


	2. Kidnapped

*Chase's POV* Chase felt sick.

He's about to run over to his sister and help her, to at least see if she's alive and breathing, but then he remembers Krane, and he reminds himself to never turn his back on an enemy, especially as powerful and as blood-thirsty as Krane.

He turns to see Adam jumping out of the trap-hole, whose breathing heavily from fighting Krane.

"Bree!" Adam yells, his eyes wide with fear.

Krane laughs, signaling that he's a few feet away from them. "Oh good. Douglas will be pleased."

The mention of his father's name makes him snap back to reality.

Chase glares at Victor. "What did you do to her?"

Krane smirks. "Oh, I knocked her out. For a genius like yourself, you aren't a very bright kid."

He chooses to ignore that last comment.

"Why did you hurt her?" Adam demands, his eyes turning red.

"Because Douglas and I have plans for her."

That makes Chase become wary and protective of Bree and that exact moment.

"Plans?" He asks, frowning. "What kind of plans?"

"It involves your sister, and lots of...How would Douglas say it?" He frowns for a moment then finds the right word. "Angst." He says in Douglas's voice with his vocal manipulation.

Chase resists the urge to smack him then and there.

"Oh. I almost forgot..." Victor waves a gloved hand, and Adam and Chase go flying into the wall from Victor's telekinesis, further from where Bree lays, unaware of whats going on. She looks so small and helpless, it's painful for Chase to look at.

"Don't touch her!" Adam yells, his eyes bubbling with rage and fear, mirroring Chase's own expression. "If you touch her I WILL kill you! I will kill you where you stand!" He snarls wildly, trying to break out of the hold. Only his head moves, but his head slams back onto the smooth cement wall, and a small crack can be heard.

Chase can't tell if its human skull or the wall.

Victor's only reaction is to press them harder against the wall, making them gasp in pain.

"Don't touch her!" Chase snaps, swallowing back tremendous pain that runs through his veins.

Victor just smirks at them, effortlessly picking up Bree in his arms like she weighted no more than a puppy.

Chase twitched and struggled harder against the invisible force that was holding him.

"Oh Bree," Victor said, smirking softly at her, moving her brown hair to the side, "Douglas and I have very big plans for you."

Then he turns to Adam and Chase. "Goodbye, Adam and Chase. We will meet again someday."

And with that, he geoleaps away with Bree still in his arms.

*Bree's POV* Bree's mind was a whirl of darkness, her eyes unable to focus on anything.

She's faintly aware of Krane carrying her somewhere, but she can't tell where she is. She can't remember what happened.

She doesn't know where she is.

"Oh Bree," she heard Douglas's voice say gently, like he was soothing an over excited child. "I am so sorry for doing this, for hurting you," his voice breaks, "but you have to understand. I need my revenge. And you'll get yours, too."

And then everything goes black again.


	3. Anger and Fear

*Chase's POV* Chase and Adam slid to the floor, and a hurricane of emotions swirls up inside of Chase.

Adam's breathing heavy, almost sobbing into his hands. When he looked up, Chase noticed that his eyes shone with tears of anger and worry for Bree.

They laid there, gasping for breath. Chase's mind swirled with questions he couldn't answer.

Why did Douglas need Bree? What were they planning to do to her? Why did he let this happen? He should have protected her better.

They had to get her back, no matter what.

Succumbing into darkness, his last thoughts were of Bree and everything went black.

"Chase." He heard his name being called over and over through a hazy mishmash of colors and words and sounds. He feels someone's hand on his shoulder. "B-Bree?" He mumbles hopefully, slurring his words slightly.

"No. Chase, it's Donald."

"Donald?" He slurs, blinking stars out of his eyes. "My head hurts." He swallows, blinking up at a fuzzy Donald Davenport.

With the help of Donald, he manages to sit up, but he wobbles slightly.

He sees that Adam is standing next to him, looking worried at him.

"Ow." Chase mutters, rubbing the back of his head carefully. "What happened?"

"Leo came down here and found that both you and Adam were unconscious. You may have a concussion, so don't strain yourself."

Chase just groans, and Donald's eyes fill with worry.

"Adam, go get me an icepack from the freezer."

Adam nods and runs off to go get one, then comes back a minute later with the requested item in his hand.

Chase mutters a thank you before slapping the icepack on the back of his head, sighing in relief as the icepack begins to work its magic on Chase's burning head.

"Chase, where's Bree?" Donald asks, his voice filled with worry.

Chase shifts the icepack slightly. "She got taken by Krane," the words have a broken tone to them, "and I couldn't stop it."

"Chase, it isn't your fault." Adam says, his face serious. "It's Krane's." His voice is hard and bitter, nothing like what Chase is used to hearing. He sounds nothing like the happy Adam. He sounds like he's ready to kill someone.

The mood of the room turns angry and wary at the same time, different emotions hovering around in the air.

Chase and Donald exchange a look.

This isn't like Adam at all.

Adam continues, oblivious to the sudden mood change. "When I get my hands on him, I will rip off his damn wired-infused head then soccer kick it off the tallest building I can freaking find then run down there, run to the nearest body of water, char his head slowly with my heat vision, then throw it in the water with my super strength."

Chase's eyes widen. He's never heard something so violent come out of Adam's mouth.

Donald slumps down, looking to have about aged ten years. "We need to get her back." Donald says, then corrects his mistake. "We _have_ to."

Chase looks at his uncle miserably. "God knows what they're doing to her." Chase says, not wanting the images to appear in his head.

Silence from all of them.


	4. Emotionless

((A/N: ANYTHING YOU DO NOT RECONIZE IS MINE))

*Bree's POV*

Bree woke up for real this time, groaning in pain as her head throbs and her eyes adjusted to the harsh light above her. Her ears rang and she doesn't feel good, like she fell into a pit of acid then ran from California to Japan to New York to Russia then back to Mission Creek in one run without stopping once for breath that humans (yes, even bionic people need to breathe and take a break once and a while) need. Her insides were boiling, and whenever she moved or even blinked, pain tore through her body.

Looking around, she notices that she's strapped to a metal table and her hair tied is up into a long brown wavy ponytail.

She immediately knows she has a bad concussion.

An apocalyptic pain rips through her head, making her body stiffen in pain.

She cries out, and the door opens almost immediately.

Douglas stands there, his arms crossed over his chest. "Oh good." He says. "You're awake. I thought you were dying or something."

"Where am I?" She snaps, glaring at her father.

"One of offshore rooms in the Caribbean."

"Where are Adam and Chase?"

"Not here." Douglas says.

"Why am I here?"

"Because, you're going to help us."

Bree frowns, a small smirk tugging on her face. "Help you? I'd rather go read the list of Adam's Incredible Edibles."

Douglas sighs. "God, teenaged girls are so difficult."

Bree just rolls her eyes.

Something pinches at the back of her head, and she yells in pain, breathing heavily through the pain, tears springing to her eyes.

She struggles against the black velvet holds, a tear leaking down her face.

Douglas just pushes her back down, easing her onto the table, and she just stared at him.

"Don't worry." Douglas soothes in a calming voice. "You'll soon have what you've been longing for."

Bree's mind whirls with possibilities. What use would she be to Douglas with a man like Krane? What would they possibly want with her? Adam was the strong one, with the heat vision and who could breathe underwater and pick up a car like it was a rubber duck. Chase was the smart one, the one with the force field and the one with a monster like Spike, and all those abilities! Bree was just someone who could run fast with a bunch of useless powers that didn't even come in handy on a mission. Sure, once or twice they have, but that was about it.

"What do you mean, longing for?" She asks, frowning.

"A special something. Or a special _someone_."

Bree's heartbeat speeds up. Who is he talking about? It can't be Owen, because well, they broke up two months ago.

So _who_ is he talking about?

"But for now, my daughter," he pauses for dramatic effect, taking out a syringe needle with green liquid in it, "we will help you."

Before she can react, Douglas plunges the needle into her skin.

_Emotionless App Engaged._

Bree frowns. What is this? She's never heard of that programming before.

Then all the sudden she feels dead inside, like a vacuum just sucked all of the happy emotions out of her and intensified all of the bad ones.

"Bree?" Douglas asks gently, and somewhere in the back of Bree's mind tells her not to trust her him, but his voice is so soothing, so caring, so gentle. "Are you okay?"

Bree nods. "I think so. What are we going to do now?"

Douglas smirks. "Send a video to Donnie and the others. Especially Chase. He'll be crushed to see that you've sided with me."

Bree's eyes are emotionless. "I have sided with you, Douglas." She says in an almost robotic voice.

Douglas laughs evilly, and it sends a chill down her spine, but her face remains blank.

He quickly sets up the video link that connects to the lab. It's on in half an hour.

"You ready?" Douglas asks softly.

Bree nods. "I am."

This is going to hurt them.

Douglas looks over at her. "Sweetie, can you move a few steps out of the way, away from the camera's field of vision? I want to make it dramatic."

She does as she's told.

Douglas presses connect, and she sees her family.

"Douglas?" That's Adam's voice. He sounds confused. "What do you want?"

"Oh, just wanted to pop in. Say hi." Douglas looks over at her, and Bree takes a deep breath.

She takes that as her cue, and walks up to the camera, smirking.

Douglas wraps an arm around her, and they smirk at the camera together.

"Hello, family." She says the word family like it's poison.

They froze in their spots, their eyes wide.

"Bree?"


	5. The Truth Is Out, Davenport

*Adam's POV*

*Adam's POV* Bree just stared at them, remaining completely emotionless.

For one, Adam didn't like it.

He saw the similarities between the two. The same dark brown eyes, the same brown hair, the same angry eyes but otherwise emotionless face, the way Bree had her arms crossed over her chest like a true 17 year old girl and Douglas's arm wrapped around her shoulder protectively, like she _belonged_ with Douglas, like it was perfectly natural, like they were having a picnic and everything between Davenport and their real father never happened.

Chase stood there like he was made of stone. "Bree?" He asks, confusion and hurt in his voice, his eyes wide. "What are you doing with him?"

"I gave her what she wanted." Douglas says, grinning.

"What she wanted?" Adam demands, frowning. "What are you talking about?"

"I've sided with him, Addie." Bree says in a hard tome. "For good."

"For good?" Leo asks. "What do you mean for good?"

"For good," Bree sighs, "like I'm never coming back ever again for good."

"Why are you doing this?" Donald cries desperately.

Bree smirks. "Oh father," she winces at the word, "don't you understand? I'm useless to you."

Donald blinks, hurt. (And is that panic Adam sees fleeting across his eyes?) "Useless? What are you-"

"Oh, don't give me that bullshit." Bree cuts him off. "You know what I'm talking about."

Donald cringes and remains silent.

"When I was five years old, you gave Adam and Chase a bag of power pellets while I got a quarter of a one. Then, you trained with me, but my bionics didn't work, because I didn't have enough power pellets to activate them. You thought I could activate them on my own. When that grenade hit me, and I flew into the wall, you just said to me-" Bree uses her vocal manipulation. "'Get up Bree. Now. You need to get stronger than that. Again.' I cried, then you slapped me. _Abused _me, for the first time. Remember that?"


	6. Disbelief

It's like a bomb just dropped in front of the lab.

Chase, Leo and Adam turn to their father, their eyes wide.

"You what?" Leo says, disbelief in his widened eyes.

"So _you_ _slapped_ her for not doing well?" Adam snarls, his eyes turning red, signaling his head vision. It goes off, narrowly missing Davenport's head.

"How _could_ you?" Chase yells, his eyes hard. "We trusted you!"

"Guys, I'm so sorry, I didn't know what I was doing!"

"What you were doing?" Bree demands, making them turn to her, "should I go on about what you've done to me?!"

When all she gets is stony silence, Bree lifts up her shirt, turning her back towards the camera.

Faint scars run along her body, and fresh slap marks and bruises.

_**Fresh!**_

Bree puts her shirt down, glaring at Donald Davenport.

"You made my childhood, even now, hell. I've become stronger because of you, but I've also become weaker. I hate you. I'm glad I joined Douglas. Now I won't have to see any of you ever again." Then her eyes soften. "Leo, Adam. I love you guys, okay? You are the best friends anyone can have. And Chase...Thank you, for always being there for me. I love you. Goodbye."

Is it just Adam or did she mean love _love?_

"Thanks, Donnie, for making her realize who she belongs with. Me."

The video camera turns off, leaving Adam, Donald, Chase, and Leo alone in the lab.


	7. Get Out

Chapter 7:

*Bree's POV*

_Emotionless App Disengaged_

And then Bree feels hollow. She can't believe she said that. But she's also glad she did.

Donald's abuse to Bree had to get out sooner or later. It was like a weight, crushing her down, holding her back.

Douglas kisses her head. "I'm sorry that happened to you. Donnie's..." his voice breaks, "abuse."

Bree nods, giving him a small smile. "Dad," (that feels weird coming out of her mouth, and she cringes on the inside,) "I love you." (Now she just feels awkward.)

Douglas smiles. "I love you too." He holds out his hand. "Come on, lets go get something to eat. Does a buffet fit for a king sound good to you? Ice cream, carrots, french fries, anything you want?"

She nods, a smile on her lips. "That sounds wonderful."

*Leo's POV*

Leo felt numb, confused, and angry at his stepfather. He also was a little mad at Chase and Adam for not seeing it sooner. They've been stuck with each other in a lab when they were babies for crying out loud! Why did Bree wait till now to say something?

Leo turned his back away from Donald, and saw that Adam and Chase did the same, their eyes burning with anger.

"I'm going upstairs."

"Leo-" Davenport began, but Leo glared at him, and he fell silent.

"No." He's surprised with how harsh his voice sounds. "I'm not speaking with you. Not after what Bree told us. I'm sorry, _dad_," his lips curl around that word, dad. (Leo doesn't know what Davenport is to him anymore.) "but I don't think I can trust you anymore. This conversation is over."

"Le-"

"OVER!" He yells, making Adam and Chase turn to him.

Davenport glances at them. "I'm sorry." He says quietly. "This- Her childhood trauma, the abuse- wasn't supposed to happen."

"No," Adam agrees in a hard voice. "It wasn't. Did you force her to keep quiet about this?"

"N-"

"Don't you dare lie to us." Chase says, breathing heavily. Leo can see that's he's struggling to remain calm. "Not after what you did to Bree."

"I-" Davenport has tears in his eyes. "I did."

Adam screams in outrage, and shoots his heat vision at Davenport, who ducks. He straightens, a tear leaking down his face. Chase throws a force field ball at him, narrowly missing Davenport's arm.

"LEAVE!" Chase snarls wildly, his eyes bubbling with rage. He lifts Donald with his telekinesis. "NOW, OR I'LL HURT YOU!"

Davenport runs out of the lab.

Chase looks at Adam, his eyes filled with tears. "She doesn't want to come back."

"She will." Leo says gently. "She'll come back eventually. After all, she loves you guys. She'll realize that going to Douglas was a bad idea. I think she's just confused. She'll come back."

But Leo doesn't believe his own words.


	8. Chase, We Need To Talk

**((A/N: So a lot of you wanted a sequel, and I have decided that I will make one! Maybe a whole series, too, if you want that. I have a lot more tricks up my sleeve, so I hope that will keep you entertained. :]. Also, check my page for something about Bree.))**

**((A/N: So a lot of you wanted a sequel, and I have decided that I will make one! Maybe a whole series, too, if you want that. I have a lot more tricks up my sleeve, so I hope that will keep you entertained. :]. Also, check my page for something about Bree.))**

*Donald's POV*

Donald slid down onto the couch and cradled his face in his hands, fighting back tears.

What has he done? He just lost his family, over something that _he_ did! And the rage in his nephew's eyes, the murderous, cold, disbelieving, tear filled glares he got. It hit him like Adam just punched him in the stomach.

He turns to see Tasha standing there, calling his name, looking worried.

"Donald, what's wrong?"

"I've done something horrible."

And then he tells Tasha what happened.

*Bree's POV*

It's been three weeks since Bree left, and Bree is actually enjoying it. She thought there would be lots of snark (there still is,) sarcastic and witty comments, the obsessions with getting back at her family, especially with Donald for what he did to Bree. Bree likes not having to pretend about anything, no lies, or anything like that.

And training. She does lots of training, making her so much better, stronger and faster than she has ever felt before.

She didn't know why she hadn't joined Douglas sooner.

Although, her appearance has changed quiet a bit. Her hair got longer, a bit more darker, her clothes got darker, her nails painted white and her toenails painted dark blue.

To be honest, she felt a lot better.

Douglas was dancing around like a chicken with it's head cut off, and then fell onto the concrete floor, a dazed look on his face, but he's smiling, and that makes Bree laugh.

She didn't think she would ever laugh again.

It was then she realized she wanted to talk to Chase in person, alone, with no one else but him. She can't even face Davenport right now.

"Dad, can I go talk to Chase, alone?"

He nods. "Okay, but I'll be watching you, making sure you're alright. I'll alert you if Donnie or anyone else comes near you. Here, put this in." He hands her a comset, and Bree easily puts it in her ear like it's a second nature to her.

She nods, and teleported (she can do that now. She discovered it a few days ago. Douglas also added a lot more bionic abilities to her chip to make her stronger and smarter than she has ever been in her life,) to the Davenport Mansion.

She hesitates at the door.

What if they're disgusted with how she looks, the way she is? What happens if Chase won't talk to her because she's so repulsive, because she's changed?

But no. She's not the same girl she was three weeks ago. She isn't the , shy girl that she was before they found out her secret.

She's a lot stronger now, both physically and mentally.

Then she takes a deep breath, and knocks on the door.

*Chase's POV*

Chase sighs, which was all he seemed to do lately. Everyone had ignored Davenport for a week since they found out what he did to Bree, but they chose to love him, despite the fact that they are still mad at him.

After all, there's no better remedy than your family.

"I'll get it." He says, walking to the door and opening it.

Bree stood there, her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes cold.

Chase noticed how different she looked, and to be honest, it scared him.

She looked a lot more stronger, physically and mentally, than she had before.

"Bree." He breathed, his eyes growing wide at the sight of her.

"Hi, Chase." She sounds a lot more mature than she had the last time they had seen her. "We need to talk."

Chase was surprised, but slightly wary. The thought of talking with her, the new Bree, _alone_, scared the hell out of him.

"Talk?" He asked, incredulous, "what about?"

"Why I left."

Chase frowns. "I know why you left."

Bree shakes her head. "No. You don't understand."

"Don't understand?" Chase asks, frowning. "What are you talking about?"

"When I was with you guys, I felt useless. I had a bunch of useless powers. My vocal manipulation doesn't even come in handy when I was with you guys!" She states bitterly. Then her eyes light up. "But now, I save people. I help people like I've never helped them before. I have so many new powers that do come in handy."

"New powers?" Chase asks, his frown line deepening. "What new powers?"

Bree explains what her new powers are to Chase, and his jaw drops at how much powers Douglas gave her. Every single ability that Chase has ever heard of, including a dozen more!

Why is Bree so special?

They both heard Adam and Tasha coming, and Bree quickly kissed Chase on the cheek and gave him a hug. "I got to go."

"Why?" Chase asked, looking at her with soft, puppy dog eyes. "Stay with us, please, Bree. You can't go. We need you. _I_ need you."

She shook her head. "No, Chase. I need to stay away from here. I don't think I'll come back. I came to talk to you. I had to tell you that I feel worthless. I'm sorry, but I had to leave. I had to escape my past. I had to escape my emotions, I had to escape Davenport. I'm not sorry for leaving."

Chase can feel his heart break. How is she not sorry for leaving? Does she know what leaving did to his family, including Davenport? The poor man just works on inventions, eats, sleeps, showers, helps with homework and goes to the bathroom.

Davenport said he'll assign them a mission tomorrow, but Chase had a feeling that he wouldn't even bother getting up out of bed.

Just as Adam and Tasha rounded the corner, she teleported away.


	9. Regret and a Mission

*Bree's POV*

Bree sighed, dropping into her queen sized bed, rubbing her eyes.

She regretted talking to Chase.

_Why_ did she talk to him? What did she hope to accomplish when she talked to him? Maybe it was a messed up way of telling Chase to tell Donald that she's sorry.

Turning off her light on the bedside table, she fell asleep, her last thoughts of Adam and Chase and Tasha and Leo, and wondering how they're doing now that she's gone.

She woke up the next morning, and realized it was Monday. She thought about skipping school (because Douglas allows her to do that,) to go on a mission. Apparently there was a gas leak somewhere, and she had to go fix it before a lot of people got hurt.

She walked downstairs to where Douglas was eating breakfast. "Dad, I'm not going to school today. There's a mission, and I need to take it or a lot of people will die."

Douglas nods and hands her an apple. "Okay, but eat this before you go change into your mission suit."

She nodded and ate her apple before going to change into her mission suit. She curled her hair and put in her earrings before teleporting away.


	10. Chip Updates and Missions

**((Bree's Mission suit is a long sleeved black base and white trimmed colored mission suit with her black heels like in Taken. She usually has her hair down, curled around her upper body and wears small studded diamond earrings.))**

**(And thanks to AllAmericanSlurp *Hope I spelt that right* That I accidently reuploaded the same chapter twice. I fixed it.)**

*Adam's POV* Adam sighed, dropping down onto the stool that's in the lab, rubbing his eyes. He just got up out of his capsule of stand sleeping, and his muscles ached.

Davenport must've updated his chip, (finally, Jesus Christ, his last chip update was two years ago) because he groaned and fell onto the ground, withering in pain and he felt like his body had just fell into a volcano, the cool lab doing nothing to sooth the intense pain.

"OW!" He yelled, gasping for air.

"Adam!" Davenport yelled, his eyes growing wide. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." He says sarcastically before he can stop himself, protectiveness welling up inside him for his sister. "How's Bree?"

Davenport shuts his mouth, then reopens his mouth a few seconds later. "I told you I was sorry."

"Yeah, well, sorry doesn't make up what you've done to her. Not for ten years. She talked to Chase yesterday. He told me she won't even look at you. How do you feel? Do you feel guilty? Did the rejection of your family _sting_?" By the last sentence, he's glaring at Davenport, his eyes turning red.

Before Davenport could reply or Adam could blast him, a mission alert went off, saving Mr. Davenport's life.

Adam's heat vision died down, and his anger melted away into excitement. A mission! He hasn't gone on a mission in three weeks!

Chase walked over to them. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"There's a gas leak in the ocean." Donald says.

"Why do I feel like I'm reliving the BP disaster oil spill experience all over again?" Chase mutters, and Adam ruffled his hair.

"I don't know what that is, little brother, but that comment was weird." Adam smirks. "Just like you."

Chase rolls his eyes.

"Okay, guys, go suit up. The helicopter is outside."

Adam and Chase quickly change into their mission suits, and put in their comsets.

They say goodbye to Tasha and Leo before Chase presses a few buttons and the helicopter takes off.


	11. Reunion(?)

**((A/N: Hello there, everyone. I just wanted to let you know that I love all of the reviews, and I will _NOT_ remove the Brase. And, I will make a sequel, but how would you guys like it if I made a _whole series_?))**

*Bree's POV*

Bree steels herself for the cold water before swimming down into the freezing, dark water below to find the oil hatch.

She activated her flashlight eyes and the dark water grew brighter.

She flicked on her comset. "Douglas," she says, pressing two fingers to her communication option, "I found the oil hatch. I'm going to fix it."

"Okay. Be careful."

She nods, about to fix the oil hatch, but she hears something splashing. The dark water swirls, and she can see two shapes swimming towards her.

Her heartbeat increased. What if those figures were the people who did this to the oil rig?

She turns off her flashlight eyes and superswims over to the figures.

She delivers two quick blows to the bodies, and they cry out in shock, but they recover quickly.

Two strong pair of arms wrap around her waist, holding her there. She tries to break free with her super strength, but the man holds her harder.

She turns on her flashlight eyes, and she sees the shocked faces of her brothers.


	12. Breaking Down (Three Simple Rules)

She could tell that both of her brothers were shocked, to say the least. They never expected to see his sister here, on a mission, by herself. That was completely new to both of them.

"Bree?" Chase asks, his eyes wide. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a mission." She answers coldly.

"Bree..." Adam breathes out, crushing her in a hug, a big goofy grin on his face.

She hears her father's voice on the comset. "Bree? Bree? Come in. Are you okay?" He sounds concerned, and Bree presses her fingertips against the comset.

"I am, Douglas."

Adam and Chase freeze.

"Douglas?" Chase asks, frowning.

"What's going on?" Adam asks, cocking his head to the side.

Bree ignores the question that her brothers are asking. "Adam and Chase are here."

"Okay. Just ignore them, and finish the mission. You can talk to them after, but don't get attached. Three simple rules." He reminds her.

_Three simple rules._

One: Be wary of anyone that you don't know.

Two: Never expose your powers to anyone under _any_ circumstances unless the people know that you are bionic.

Three: Do not get attached to anyone close to you. Keep your distance away from your family at all times. That way you won't have any distractions and become soft.

Three rules, all very important to saving your life and saving the people you love.

If you have anyone left you love.

She ignores Adam's pleas to talk with them.

"I have to finish the mission." She mutes them, and concentrates on finishing the mission.

She finds the source of the leak. It's a deep crack on the side of the pipeline, and she uses her heat vision to patch up the metal.

Chase quickly makes a force field over the crack, to make sure that any oil doesn't creep out of Bree's heat vision patch.

Adam inspects it, tapping on the light blue force field, making sure that it doesn't shatter.

When it does, Adam punches the force field repeatedly, and Bree hopes that it will.

The force field holds, and then Bree makes another one over Chase's.

She shrugged. That was simple.

"Okay," Bree said, swimming back to Adam and Chase. "You said you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah." Adam spoke up, nodding.

"Although, can we not talk in the water?" Chase asked, tapping his watch, gritting his teeth. "I don't have enough energy left in me to keep this force field up."

She nods, and grabs both their hands before teleporting to the lab.

"Bree, these weeks have been hell without you." Chase says.

Bree sighs. "I know."

"And how would you?" Adam asks gently.

Suddenly, randomly, tears prick the corner of her eyes. "Because these last few weeks have been hell for me, too."

She doesn't give them a chance to answer. She just teleports back to her room.

And for the first time in three weeks, she broke down sobbing.


	13. Adam's New Facial Expressions

*Chase's POV*

Chase woke up and stepped out of his capsule and glanced over at Adam, who looked a lot younger when he slept, his face boyish and his expressions are always childish and laid back.

When Adam woke up, though, his face lost the boyish and happy expressions, replaced by a constant look of worry, weariness, and hardened expressions, as if he'll expect Krane to attack again.

Chase couldn't blame him.

He knocked on Adam's tube to wake him up before walking to the bathroom, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He took a quick shower and got dressed, spiking up his hair neatly before walking out of the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

He walked downstairs and saw Leo eating breakfast.

He sat down next to him, and smiled warmly. "Good morning."

The elevator doors slid open, revealing a sleepy but dressed and showered Adam.

Chase drank in his appearance. His brother is wearing a simple short sleeved red shirt, blue jeans, white socks and his hair is down, but spiked up slightly at the tips.

"Morning." Leo says, nodding back at him.

Donald came in, and Chase could see how red his eyes were.

This was normal for Davenport. (Chase doesn't even dare call or even think about calling Donald father, not after what they had discovered three weeks ago.)

Yes, Chase is still holding an extreme grudge against Donald. He honestly doesn't know who Donald is to him anymore, because he's certainly not a father to him now. (Please, he'd rather go jump into a pit of boiling acid and die slowly.)

"Donald." Chase says stiffly.

Yep. Their on a first or last name bases now; not dad or father. Not even Davenport.

"Hi." Donald nods at him, slumping down on the couch, looking defeated.

But still, Chase can't help but feel a little bad for treating him this way.

Sure, what Donald did to Bree was completely horrendous and sick, but still, that's the person who raised him and his siblings.

They sat in silence, his siblings eating breakfast. Chase munched on a pancake, exchanging a few words with Adam and Leo.

"Okay, we're off to school." Chase announced, picking up his plate and putting it into the sink, the others following his actions.

They mutter goodbye before walking out the door and to school.


	14. Rebellious New Bree?

*Bree's POV*

Bree woke up exactly when her alarm went off, energy already coursing through her. Normally she takes her time to get to school, but today she wanted to show the world that the old Bree was gone, and this outfit would help her accomplish that.

She walked over to it and pulled everything on, leaving the shoes until she left the room. After she was dressed, she went to her bathroom and did her hair and makeup, making sure it was perfect. After she slipped on her shoes and did a last look-over in the mirror, she deemed herself ready to blow everybody's mind. She grabbed her bag and cellphone before making her way downstairs, entering the kitchen a second later.

"Wow." Douglas says, looking over his daughter's choice of outfit. "What's this?"

Bree let out a laugh as she poured herself a bowl of cereal. "I wanted to change. I want to show the world that the old Bree Davenport is dead, replaced by this new, rebellious girl."

"Okay." Her father said, holding up his hand to cut off his daughter. "The less I know, the better."

Bree smiled and dug into her cereal, making small talk with her dad. When she finished, she cleaned up after herself and kissed her dad goodbye, eager to get to school. She grabbed her car keys and got inside her black Audi, starting it up and pulling out of her driveway. It took about three minutes to get to school, and once there, she parked in her space and got out. She walked over to the school, pulling her sunglasses over her eyes, and smirked when she saw a lot of the guys' mouths drop open as she passed by them. Oh yeah, this is gonna be good.

*Chase's POV*

Chase was looking for something in his backpack when he heard several wolf whistles go off around them and Adam start to smack him repeatedly. Chase turned to his brother, about to ask what's wrong, and noticed that both him and Leo have their mouths dropped open before turning to see what had them so stunned. When he saw her, though, his mouth dropped open as well. Bree's wearing a teal halter-neck silk top with a ruffled strip down the front, a knot at the back of the halter neck and a draped open-back, and distressed denim black skinny jeans tucked into black high-heeled, mid-calf motorcycle boots with wrap-around straps at the shaft; on her right ring finger was a sterling silver dome ring with faded blue to white stones, and on her left pointer finger was a shiny opal and gold ring, large diamond earrings are in her ears and vintage silver sunglasses sat perched on top of her head of beautiful chocolate hair. Her hair is sexy in vintage "pin-up" curls and surrounding her eyes is smoky eye makeup (beautiful brown eyes from lash lines up to creases topped with a metallic beige, eyes rimmed with black liner, beautifully placed black mascara) with strawberry-colored lipstick on her lips.

She smirked at the reaction she got before walking to her locker.

She heard Chase walk up to her, and she smirked again.

"Wow." Chase stuttered out, a small blush creeping up on his cheeks. "You look amazing."

She smiled slightly and patted his head, shutting her locker and leaning against it, her arms crossed over her chest, propping her foot against the lockers, her smirk growing wider. "Thanks."

Chase cleared his throat. Just as he was about to say something, the bell cut him off.

They said goodbye to each other and went to their separate classes.

Chase sighed and flung his bag onto the couch, running a hand through his hair.

Bree was on his mind all day during school. As creepy as that sounded, (because, after all, they were brother and sister,) he admitted to himself that she was scaring him.

And the outfit had done it.

After Chase had done all of his homework, he went down to the lab where Adam and Donald were, Donald's back to him.

Adam looks over at him, and Donald turns around.

"What's going on?"

"I need to make an adjustment to your chips."

"Again?" Chase asks, frowning. "You updated Adam's before we went on that mission."

"That was only Adam. Besides, get Bree here, Chase. After I'm done updating your chips, I need to talk to you three."


	15. Earth-Shattering News

Chase was instantly suspicious. What were they going to talk about?

"What?" He frowned. "Why?"  
"Just do it." Donald says in a slightly hard tone.

_Chase?_ That's Bree's voice. _What do you want?_

Chase forgot about her telepathy. _Donald said we need to talk. Adam, you and I. He said it's important._

After a lot of refusals, threats, and full on wit battle between him and Bree, Bree broke and agreed to come over.

Bree appeared next to him, her arms crossed over her chest. "What do you want?" She demands harshly.

Donald winces. "Just get in your capsules."

Bree blinked and went into her capsule.

Davenport presses a button. A slight whirling encases the capsules, and Bree glances at Chase, who frowns slightly.

The whirling dies down, and they step out of their capsules.

"What was that about?" Bree asks, her hand on her hip.

"I had to make sure that you guys weren't abusing your bionic chip." Donald says, his eyes swinging to Bree.

"Yeah, okay, but what did you need to talk about with us?" Adam asks, frowning.

"You know how I took you in when you were little to have a safer life?" Davenport winces, knowing that he messed up badly with Bree.

"Yeah." Adam says, and Bree mutters something.

Davenport takes a deep breath. "You guys..." He looks at Adam, Bree and Chase individually. "You guys aren't related."


	16. How Much More Can We Take?

*Bree's POV* Bree drank in what Donald said, her eyes growing wide.

"What do you mean, we're not_ related?_" Bree asked, her eyes growing wide.

"You guys originally were, but then I altered your genes. Only Bree and Adam are related."

"So you lied to us." Adam says, his eyes hardening. "Again."

"How could you do this to us?" Bree asked, glaring at Davenport, who shrunk back.

"I'm sorry." Davenport said, backing up a step.

Bree's jaw clenches, and grabs Chase's hand and teleports away from the lab so they could talk in private.

Bree sat down, blinking back shock. A hard stone settled in her stomach and it wouldn't leave.

"Bree-"

"I know. I know." She soothed, patting Chase on the back comfortingly, and she saw that she had anger in his eyes.

"How could he do this? Lie to us... _again_, even after all that we've been through?"

Bree shook her head. "I don't know."

The air suddenly got awkward.

Bree swept a thick lock of milk chocolate brown hair out of her face, biting her lip.

Chase takes her hand and stares at her.

"Bree..."

She can tell what he's about to say, but she stands up abruptly, cutting her brother off. (he's not brother anymore, she has to remind herself.)

"I know, Chase. I know." She kissed his cheek and let her hand drop.

And then Bree leaves again.

*Chase's POV*

He had been so fucking _close_ to beheading Donald right then and there in the lab, it wasn't even funny.

And then Bree took him upstairs to talk, and he was just about to say something when she left again.

God, why did his life have to be so complicated?

It's like God himself pointed his finger at Chase and said:_ And now I will make this bionic person's life a living chick-flick._ Thanks, God. He got His wish.

It made Chase want to punch something. Maybe Krane's head in a few thousand times.

He heard a slight yelp coming from the lab, and Chase immediately knew that someone was hurt.

He took the easier route, the stairs, down to the lab.

Just as he entered the lab, Adam was leaving, his face hard.

Chase saw Donald crouching on the lab's floor, his hand on his nose, blood dripping and splattering onto the lab's ground.

"Oh." Chase smirked. "This is quiet the predicament. Adam hit you for lying?" Even as the words come out of his mouth, he can't help but feel guilty.

"Yes." Donald said, grabbing a tissue and putting it on his nose to stop the bleeding. "He did."

"Well, if I was him, I'd hit you too, probably break your nose in the process, and it still wouldn't make me feel better." He says sourly.

Donald sighed. "I know. You hate me too. Get on with it, tell me how much you hate me."

"I don't hate you. I'm just a bit...Tired."

Donald's head shoots up. "What? Tired? What do you mean?"

"How many more lies do you think we can take? How could we ever trust you again?" Chase asks, staring at Davenport.

"You have to." Donald defends weakly.

Chase just shook his head and sighed, walking out of the lab.

*Leo's POV*

Leo walked downstairs to see Adam at the island, staring at the lab.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked, frowning and walking up to his brother.

"Sitting here." Adam replied, not turning to Leo.

Leo could see that his hand was bloody.

"What happened?" Leo asks, indicating to Adam's hand.

"Oh." He looks down at his hand. "I punched Davenport in the face."

Leo blinks, shocked. "What? Why?"

"Because he lied to us. Again. How many more lies does he think we can handle until we just break? Does he really think we can trust us after lying to us so many times?"  
"What did he lie about?"

Adam takes a deep breath. "Chase isn't related to Bree and I."

After muttering a few unruly curses about Davenport's lying face, Adam stood up and walked out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here." And with that, he walked out the door.


	17. Help Me, Please

**((VERY, VERY SERIOUS A/N: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A SUICIDE ATTEMPT. IF THIS IS TRIGGERING, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER. SUCIDE IS NOT FUNNY AND IS NOT MEANT TO BE TAKEN LIGHTLY. I HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT HARMING MYSELF MANY TIMES. AND, PLEASE UNDERSTAND I AM IN NO WAY, SHAPE OR FORM, MAKING FUN OF OR MEANT TO TRIGGER, *Or provoking* ANY SUICIDE ATTEMPS, CUTTING, ANOREXIA, ABUSE, MENTAL/EMOTIONAL DISORDERS, HARMING YOURSELF ANY OTHER WAY, BULLYING, PTSD, Ect. LIKE I SAID BEFORE, THIS STORY IS VERY OOC AND AU, *Out of Character, Alternate Universe*. IF ****_ANY_**** OF THE LISTED ABOVE MAKE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE, PLEASE, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS! *I will post another chapter immediately after this one, so I may be a little late with updating. Hope you guys understand.))**

*Adam's POV* Adam stomped out the door, absentmindedly walking around Mission Creek. His thoughts became the most important thing on his mind.

Rain poured down on Adam, reflecting his mood.

Adam stopped when he realized he was at the Mission Creek Cliff, watching the churning dark waters below.

How many more lies can Davenport make up? The next thing he knows, Davenport could be as evil as Douglas _and_ Krane. He could have killed a hundred people and lied about it, and they wouldfucking believed him.

Adam yelled loudly, holding his head in his hands, tears blurring his vision. It felt like his lungs were on fire, and he gasped for breath, suddenly unable to breathe.

He doesn't know what to do anymore.

He. Doesn't. Know. What. To. Do.

He has no idea what to do with himself anymore. He knows he should go back, but he can't. He needed fresh air. He would've literally killed Donald for lying a second time.

There's a difference between **giving up**, and knowing when you've _had enough_. When you've reached your breaking point, when you've been pushed and pulled and scared and angry and confused enough to break and break _hard_. Why does everyone think he has to be the strong? Is it because of his physical appearance? Or is it because he's the oldest?

But no.

Adam's not giving up. **He's letting go of himself**. _**He's letting himself go.**_ He wants to be _free_. He can't be here anymore. He can't face the days without feeling pain. It's hard enough for him to be here for even one more second. He **doesn't** want to be here anymore.

It doesn't feel like it's worth it.

People don't understand. People think depression is sadness. People think depression is crying. People think depression is dressing in black. People are wrong**.Depression is the constant feeling of being **_**numb**_**. Being numb to emotions, being numb to lie.** You wake up in the morning just to go back to bed again. Days aren't really days; they're just annoying obstacles that need to be faced. And how do you face them? Through medication, through drinking, through smoking, through drugs, through cutting. _When you're depressed, you grasp onto anything that can get you through the day._ That's what depression is, not sadness or tears or these strange mood swings, it's the overwhelming sense of numbness, and **the desire for anything that can help you make it from one second to the next**. _**Grasping onto something that takes the pain away is easy to do. But sometimes it isn't easy, and those days are the worst.**_

And then suddenly Adam can breathe properly. He stands up, blinking, looking at the dark water below.

He sucks in a deep breath of air.

He knows what he has to do.

*Chase's POV*

Chase heard Leo come up to him, his eyes wide.

He was in the lab again, training on the simulation platform when Leo came up and ripped off the cyber glasses and threw them on the cyber desk that Davenport had built a few minutes ago.

"Hey!" He protested.

Leo held up a hand, a dead serious expression on his face. "Chase, track Adam. I heard what happened from Adam."

"Yeah. Not the best time to trust Donald." He grunted, then looks at Leo's rapidly paling face.

"Leo," he asked cautiously, "what is it?"

"Track Adam. I think something bad's about to happen."

Chase immediately jumped into action, tapping his interal GPS to pinpoint Adam's location, and it only took a few seconds to pinpoint it.

"I found him."

"Where is he?" Leo asks, his eyes wide in fear.

"Mission Creek Cliff." As soon as the words are out of his mouth, his eyes grow wide with fear.

Oh, _**shit.**_

"BREE!" Her name is barely out of his mouth when she materializes next to him.

Bree nodded. "I heard his thoughts." Her eyes rested on Leo. "Leo, stay here."

"No. I-"

"You will stay here, or so help me God I will lock you in your room."

Leo nodded and shut his mouth instantly.

Bree looked at Chase. "Come on." She held out her hand. "We need to go."

He took her hand, and only hoped that they're not too late.


	18. I Can't (Don't Want To) Be Saved

When the world materializes an instant later, Chase sees Adam standing there, at the edge of the cliff, just a speck in the distance.

And Chase is afraid.

All his life, he's been told not be afraid, but now, he can barely breathe.

Rain pours down in icy sheets, but Chase ignores that.

"Adam!" Bree shouts, grabbing Chase's hand and superspeeding up to their brother.

"Hi, guys." Adam said, turning to them, wincing.

"Adam, what are you doing?" Chase asked, trying not to set him off.

"It's beautiful. Isn't it?" Adam motions to the stars twinkling.

"What? What are you-"

"I'm leaving. For good."

Rain fell harder, and lightning lit up the sky.

Bree reached over to him, pressing her hand against her cheek, and Adam grips her hand as if that's her lifeline. "Adam..."

"No. You don't know what I'm going through."

Bree waves her hand, and the rain stops falling.

"We want to help you." Chase said, grateful that he's not getting soaked, and Bree nodded in agreement.

They're all crying, and Chase feels dizzy. He can't tell if it's from the lack of heat in his body or from being lightheaded or from fear or crying.

"Please come back." Bree says, rubbing his cheek with the palm of her hand, and Adam squeezes his eyes shut, a tear escaping his eye.

"I don't want to be saved." He whispers, pulling them both in for a hug. "I'm sorry. Goodbye."

And with that, Adam flung himself off the edge of the cliff.


	19. The Fall

*Adam's POV*

Adam can hear the wind whooshing past him in a blur, tears springing to his eyes from the force of the wind. His clothes rumple from the wind, but it won't matter.

He'll be dead.

He can faintly hear his siblings yelling in shock as they run down the cliffside, desperately trying to reach the beach that the cliff accompanied. To reach _him_.

Adam evenly distributes his super strength to his major body parts, his organs, his bones, his neck, head, stomach, arms and legs, to make sure that he'll be dead and not unconscious.

After what seems like ten minutes of blindly falling through the air, his body slams into the water.

And then everything goes black.

*Bree's POV* Bree gasps in horror as Adam's body hits the water with a loud splash.

"ADAM!" Bree screams, grabbing Chase's hand, who is just staring at the water in shock.

They start running down the cliffside, being careful to avoid sticks and rocks, because if you trip at over three hundred fifty miles per hour, you could end up with a lot more than a nasty scape.

When they get to the beach, they frantically stare at the water.

Chase must've used his bionic GPS, because coordinates flashed through her head.

"Be safe." Chase whispered, and Bree nodded.

She dove into the water, hoping she'll find her brother.

She swam under the dark water, and she saw Adam in the dark water after five minutes of blindly swimming through the salty water.

Waves crashed overhead, and the force of a wave made her tumble through the water, making her lose her vision on Adam.

She huffed, ignoring that the salt water stung her eyes.

She finally saw Adan.

His clothes moved in the water slightly, looking too much like a TV drowning victim, with his arms and legs spread out like a starfish.

Bree grabbed Adam's jacket, and hauled him up from the water and super swimming to the beach.

She coughed up water, but leaned her head up against Adam's chest.

There wasn't a pulse.


	20. Save Him

Davenport could save him, was Bree's first thought.

She hefted Adam up on her shoulders firemen style. She barely heard Chase asking if she was okay, she just grabbed Chase's hand and they're back in the lab.

"Guys!" Davenport said, his eyes wide. His face pales when he sees Adam.

"Save him." Bree says coldly. She sets her brother down on the cyber desk, and backs up, tears forming in her eyes.

"You need to leave." Davenport says, getting a couple of tools out from a few drawers that Bree hadn't noticed before.

"We're staying." Chase says stubbornly.

"Leo!" Davenport yells, and Leo drags them by the arms and, with one last look at their brother, the lab doors shut.

And then Bree was screaming to save Adam or she'd never be the same again.


	21. Please Be Alright

The rest of the house was silent. Everyone was on edge, and Leo and Tasha were shocked to hear the news that Adam had tried to do what he had done.

When Adam woke up, Bree doubted that he, their happy, goofy, carefree brother (she still won't get used to not calling Adam her brother,) would be the same.

Bree turned to Chase, who had tears in his eyes.

She enveloped him in a hug to show him that she was here for him. Chase just sobbed and sobbed and Bree could feel his tears wetting her shirt, but she didn't care.

"Adam will be fine, Chase." Bree whispered, pulling away from him and sinking into the couch, wiping away her tears.

"I'm going the roof." And with that she disappeared, up to the roof.

Bree sat on the smooth, warm cement of the roof and stared at the night sky, the rain having finally stopped.

What if Adam died? Sure, Bree had all of his abilities, but that wouldn't make up for the goofy, lovable Adam that they've known all their lives.

With that in her head, she realized how tired she was.

Numbly, she walked down to the living room, where Chase and Leo were playing video games.

She tried not to think about Adam, who was pale and shaking and on the verge of death.

Leo laughed at something Chase said, and she smiled slightly.

Chase smiled at her, then the smiled faded away.

"Bree, you look tired. You should head upstairs and sleep."

She nodded, and super sped upstairs, collapsing into her bed.

It felt like she just fell asleep when Leo was shaking her awake.

She realized she slept in, because sunlight streamed through her bedroom.

"Bree," he said, smiling, "Adam's awake."


	22. I Love You

**((A/N: This chapter contains Brase, and this will be the second to last chapter of Bree's Choice. Enjoy!))**

Bree jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to see Chase waiting for her.

"Chase!" She jumped up and down, wrapping her arms around him, while Chase spins her around, laughing. "Adam's awake!"

Chase nods, smiling widely. "Come on, lets go."

Bree nods, smiling widely also.

The smile fades off of Chase's face, and Bree frowns.

"Leo," she said, turning to her brother, "go on ahead. We'll be down in a minute."

Their brother nods, and walks down to the lab to meet Adam.

"Chase, what's wrong?"

"I-" He hesitates, "I love you."

Bree smiles, immediately understanding what he means. "I love you too, Chase."

Chase smiled, closes the gap between them, and kissed her on the lips.

They broke away, smiling at each other.

"Come on," Bree said, holding hands with Chase, "lets go see Adam."


	23. Love, Family, and a Surprise

**((A/N: So this is the last chapter of Bree's Choice. I ****_will_**** make a sequel, and it will be called Saving Bree. Remember to rate and review! Enjoy!))**

When Bree and Chase got to the lab, Adam was sitting up, talking. _Breathing._

Bree immediately ran over to Adam and crushed him in a hug, and she started sobbing into his shirt.

"Don't do that a-again!" She sobbed, breathing heavily.

"I won't. I won't. I promise, I'm here. I'm gonna stay right here and never leave you again. I promise." Adam whispered, kissing her head.

Chase smiled and walked over to him. "Adam."

"Hey, little bro. You haven't gotten any taller."

Bree smiled. Even after everything that happened within a few weeks, it's nice to see that Adam can still make short jokes.

Chase just rolls his eyes, but Bree can see the anger in his eyes. "What were you thinking?!" He shouts suddenly, making them jump. "Do you know how worried sick we were? Do you know what kind of _hell_ we've been through?"

Adam winces. "I'm sorry, Chasey. I'm sorry."

Chase hugs Adam tightly.

Bree smiled again, and wrapped her arms around both of them, and then hears Leo and Davenport doing the same. They stand there for a minute, not speaking, just being enveloped in each others embrace.

"Adam, if you do anything stupid like that again, I swear to God I will hurt you!" Bree threatens, and Adam just laughs, making all of Bree's pent up anger dissolve.

They broke apart, and Bree could see the worry in his eyes.

_Bree..._

_I know._

She took a deep breath, standing next to Chase.

"Guys, um..." She hesitated.

"What? What's wrong?" Davenport asked.

"Bree and I...We're..."

They look at each other. "A couple." They say at the same time, and Chase grips Bree's hand.

Instead of yelling, lecturing them that it's wrong and bad and they shouldn't be a couple, (even though they aren't related,) Davenport jumps up and down. "Really?" He grinned.

"Yes." Chase says, shocked. "We are."

Their family members cheer, and they group hug again, and Bree laughed.

"That could have been a lot worse." She said to Chase.

Chase chuckled, exhaling all of his nervousness. "Yeah."

Bree kissed Chase on the cheek, smiling, and Chase wrapped his arm around Bree's waist.

Maybe everything is going to be alright.

A static noise interrupted them, and Bree frowned.

And then someone appeared on the screen, shocking her to her core.

It was the one person they thought would never appear again.

Everyone froze, their eyes growing wide.

"Hello guys! Miss me? Because I've sure missed you!"

"Marcus?"


End file.
